gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deluxo
|related = Ruiner 2000 Vigilante Stromberg Scramjet Oppressor Mk II |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is using a Deluxo. |variants = |makeyear = 1980s |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Sentinel Classic (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator Race Generic Sentinel Classic |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} }} }} |modelname = deluxo |handlingname = DELUXO |textlabelname = DELUXO |roadspawn = (''GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = |genpreced = }} The Deluxo is a sports car appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Imponte in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Deluxo is based on the , although various differences may be noted, including taillights more reminiscent of Ferrari's dual circular taillights from many of its 1970s and 1980s models, headlights and body shape similar to those of a , and a wider spectrum of body colors. The Deluxo also resembles an , and like the Quattro, it also has a front-engine, all-wheel drive drivetrain. There also appears to be resemblances of the , particularly the shape. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deluxo still retains the same design as in the 3D Universe, this time being closer to the in terms of shape (although missing the rear louvers), but having slight styling modifications similarly to the . The wedge shape of the front is similar to the while the styling of the front fascia is derived from the and the rear end features tail lights similar to those of the . The Deluxo now has the ability to fly, being closer to its fictional iteration from the series, the (minus the characteristic devices on the rear). The car features retractable wheels similar to the Blazer Aqua and wings that behave in the same way as those found on the Oppressor. On the rear bumper, thrusters can be seen when in flight mode and thrust heat can be seen coming from the wheel hubs. When either door is opened, a unique hydraulic sound can be heard. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Deluxo is a fast car, but its speed is not on par with the Infernus or the Cheetah. The engine has the same sound as the Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, so it may possibly be a V8 as well. The vehicle's braking is pretty good and responsive, and its handling pretty satisfactory. However, as a result of its AWD drivetrain, the Deluxo suffers from some moderate understeer. To mitigate this understeer, take corners by slowing a bit with the car's normal brakes and drifting lightly through them with a slight application of handbrake and countersteer. Take care not to drift too heavily, or the rear end will swing wide and the car will oversteer. The Deluxo is one of the better vehicles to drift with due to its AWD drivetrain. The Deluxo is also a good vehicle to go racing with. Its acceleration and speed is near the top level of all sports cars, and its AWD provides great stability in all conditions. However, the Deluxo is rather fragile, so take care to avoid crashing too much. Also, the vehicle tends to lose control while clipping objects at high speeds. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Car mode The Deluxo received a major overhaul in terms of performance. On land, the Deluxo has properties similar to coupes and hatchbacks, with decent speed, acceleration and good handling on the road; its top speed is roughly 110mph according to the dashboard's speedometer. One may experience slight oversteer at medium speeds, but it is not much of a problem on the hands of an experienced driver. The Deluxo has two flight modes: ;Hovercraft The wheels fold up and the vehicle hovers above ground. Hovercraft mode not only allows the vehicle to traverse terrain easily, but allows the player to travel over water. The Deluxo can also turn (or rather, spin) with next to no space needed, allowing it to make maneuvers such as doubling back to escape enemies easily. In this state, however, contrary to what one might expect it is actually slower than in car mode, only reaching about 80mph according to the dashboard's speedometer. It is also less controllable, therefore being prone at fishtailing on turns. If the player leaves the Deluxo while in hover mode, the wheels will fold back down and the vehicle will return to car mode. This action can be avoided by bailing out of the car while it is in motion (including spinning on the spot), which will result in the car remaining in hover mode. This technique also allows the Deluxo to remain above water if the player wishes to exit it while hovering over a body of water, as the car will otherwise sink and be destroyed if the player leaves it while above water. ;Aircraft When pushed upwards, four small wings are deployed to provide lift, being an ideal choice to avoid enemies on ground and cruise around easily, but while in flight, the car moves much slower (slightly slower than a Cargobob). Should the player bail out of a flying Deluxo, the vehicle will behave in a similar manner to a moving car, coming gradually to a stop. It will then slowly descend towards the ground and transition into hovercraft mode upon landing, allowing the player to retrieve it. Unlike most aircraft, the Deluxo does not automatically provide the occupants with parachutes, therefore requiring them to be acquired elsewhere in order to safely bail out of it while in the air. ;Armament The Deluxo can be modified in a Weaponized Vehicle Workshop with weaponry consisting of machine guns with unlimited ammo and rocket launchers with a capacity of 30 rockets (not indicated on UI) with superior homing accuracy over standard homing missiles, similar to the Ruiner 2000 and the Vigilante. Combining the flight mode with the offensive capabilities, the Deluxo can be a great contender against weaponized vehicles with less maneuverability, but may not be the best at taking out more nimble weaponized aircraft or even an Oppressor. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deluxo is able to be customized in Los Santos Customs, although the weapons are only accessed via the corresponding Vehicle Workshop from a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Deluxo-GTAVC-texture.png|A texture map from the Deluxo. The rearlight texture in the bottom indicates that the Deluxo's main lights could have looked like the DeLorean's in an early beta version. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Deluxo-GTAO-Official.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. Deluxo-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Deluxo on Warstock Cache & Carry. Deluxo-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Deluxo on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Deluxo-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Deluxo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Deluxo-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Deluxo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Deluxo-GTAO-front-HoverMode.png|The Deluxo in hover mode. (Rear quarter view) Deluxo-GTAO-front-FlightMode.png|The Deluxo in flight mode. (Rear quarter view) Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Deluxo is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Four Deluxos appear in the preparation mission "Deluxos", where they are must be stolen from a security group that is guarding them. Given the circumstances of the mission, these examples are in their "civilian form", and therefore having no specials, such as the hover mode. *Later, they are used in the setup mission Signal Intercepts to hack and destroy targets. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked inside Sunshine Autos after completing the first list for the import garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Found at InterGlobal Films (sometimes appears in place of the Stinger). *Parked in front of Ducum Inn. *Parked in Ocean Beach near the bridge going to the fairground. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Warstock Cache and Carry for $4,721,500 or for $3,550,000 after completing the Signal Intercepts setup mission as the heist leader. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The default radio station for the Deluxo is Wave 103. *The texture map seen above appears to indicate that the Deluxo's headlights and taillights could have looked like the DeLorean's in an early beta version. This texture map contains dual headlights, front turning signals and rear turning, red and reverse taillights. The current version only uses single headlights and red circular taillights. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The trip skip icon used in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features the side profile of a Deluxo. The car is otherwise absent in-game. It may be a reference to the film series , which features a . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The default radio stations for the Deluxo are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio and Los Santos Rock Radio. *When the engine is activated in first person, the vehicle will emit a ‘boop-like’ sound effect, this is also heard on the Tampa and Nightshade. *The Deluxo's ability to fly is a direct homage to the time machine from the Back to the Future film series. *During the preparation mission "Deluxos", Lester suggests the player paint the Deluxo with a brushed stainless steel finish, obviously referring to the real stock manufacture color. **In addition, the Deluxo comes with a brushed steel as the primary color and brushed black steel as the secondary when purchased. *Unlike the Oppressor, Rocket Voltic and Vigilante, the Deluxo is not considered either a Land Vehicle for use in Time Trials nor an Aircraft for "Fly Under Bridges" and "Low Flying" Freemode Challenges, likely due to its permanent hover capability. As a result of this, it is possible to fly over the fence at Fort Zancudo and not be targeted by the P-996 LAZER jets there. *When in hover mode, safety features will prevent the Deluxo from heading into water and being destroyed. It is not possible to descend past the surface, nor enter car mode, should one be travelling across water. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Deluxo has secondary fog lights which are hidden over the primary headlights, this can sometimes be seen when the vehicle’s primary lights are smashed, and the secondary fog light’s corona effect can still be visible despite the lights being physically damaged. *Originally, the player was able to travel much faster than anything else in the game with the Deluxo. This was possible when travelling high up, disabling the flight mode and spinning the car onto its roof in mid air, before rotating the car back to horizon level and engaging the flight mode. When done correctly, the Deluxo would fly backwards and quickly accelerate to abnormal speeds, often faster than the map can be rendered. **This was fixed in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. See Also *Ruiner 2000 - Another heavily modified vehicle manufactured by Imponte. *Stromberg - Another heavily modified vehicle inspired by 1980s-era film. *Oppressor Mk II - A custom motorcycle that also utilizes hovering ability. Navigation }} de:Deluxo es:Deluxo pl:Deluxo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Luxury Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online